The Damage is Done
by Sangri Star
Summary: I used to be alone before I knew them, Rosalie and Otto Octavius. I loved them so. And now, I am alone again, and I wish I weren't.


I never met my real father. All I know about him is what my mother told me. And what she said about him was that his name was Richard Alma and that he was a filthy, stinking, rotten man who lied to her and left her when she was pregnant. She raised me on her own.

When I was four, my mother began dating again. She had lots of boyfriends, but none of them lasted very long. She would usually leave me to sit in front of the television to watch TV, but instead I read what little books I could find to keep me occupied. I would sit in my room and read so that I could keep my mind from hearing the sounds of her and her boyfriend of the time in the bedroom. In the books, I would be transported to wondrous worlds beyond our walls, where I could forget my troubles.

Sometimes my mother's love life would not be so good. She was in a very bad temper when it was not good, and she would drink alcohol hoping that she could drown out everything horrible in her life. She only wound up drowning out the good.

My mother used to hit me. I would wind up with cuts and bruises all over my body. It really hurt me. One night she hit me so hard I became unconscious. I never told anybody, though.

In kindergarten, I was the brightest student in my class. The teacher was always proud of my work and rewarded me with gold stars. I used to run to our apartment after I got off the bus to show my mom what I did, but she was never around.

Time went on, and I would make excuses as to why I had so many bruises. My mother continued to do what she did. She worked so hard to raise me, so I figured that I was helping her by letting her hurt me. There were endless field trips I was not allowed to go on because my mother had not been around to sign my permission slip. I did get to go on a few, but that's only because I had learned to forage my mother's signature.

It wasn't until I was in the seventh grade when I met Dr. Otto Octavius and his wife, Rosie. I was walking to our apartment on the third floor, and I was on the second floor when Rosie Octavius opened her door. I recognized her, but I never knew her name until that day. She smiled and said, "You know, I have seen you walking up these stairs after school each day since we moved in three years ago. Would you like to come in for some milk and cookies? You look like you need some milk and cookies." I knew my mother would just be gone when I got upstairs, so I figured, what could go wrong? I gladly accepted her offer, and we went inside their apartment.

Their apartment was so cozy. Rosie showed me to a kitchen chair, and I sat down while she gave me a plate of large oatmeal raisin cookies and a glass of milk. She sat across from me, and we talked about how old I was, how I lived with my mom, and the like. She was pleased that I had an interest in books. "Most children your age like to play video games or watch TV, not read books," she said. I explained to her how I loved to use my imagination and go exploring in a place I would never be able to go to otherwise.

An hour and a half later, I politely explained that I had to go home to do some homework. She understood, and she asked, "Mika, how would you like to meet my husband sometime? I think he'd like you. Maybe you could come by for dinner some night this week. Ask your mother, we would love for you to join us."

I thanked her for the cookies, and I assured her that I would try to come by for dinner. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't have to ask my mother's permission, because she didn't care. I went upstairs, did my assignments, made some ramen noodles for supper, and read until I was ready to go to bed.

The next day, Rosie invited me in for cookies again. I told her that I was able to have supper with them one night, and she suggested the next day. I said it would be lovely.

The next night was when I was to have dinner with Rosie and Dr. Octavius. I wore the nicest clothes I had, and I put my hair in a long braid. I knocked on their door at 5:00, and Rosie answered it. "My husband is not home yet, he's hard at work. But he'll be home soon. We'll wait for him."

"What is for supper?" I asked her.

"Lasagna. I hope you like it."

"Oh, I think anything you cook will be fine with me." I told her, because inside my mind I knew that my meals consisted of ramen noodles, Chef Boyardee, TV dinners, or anything made in the microwave. And sometimes there would be no meals, nothing at all, because we had no money. And sometimes, our power and phone lines would be cut off because my mom had forgotten to pay the bills.

Dr. Octavius arrived in the apartment a half an hour later. He gave Rosie a kiss and turned to me. "So, you're Mika. I'm pleased to meet you." He reached out to me with his hand, and I shook it. It was so soft and warm. His eyes sparkled as he smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you too, Dr. Octavius," I said.

"Please, call me Otto," He told me.

We sat down to dinner, which was probably the best meal I had ever had in my life. And afterwards, we had strawberry ice cream. The conversation we had was so civil, so nice. I had wished my family were just like that.

When 9:00 came around, Rosie asked me if I would get in trouble for going home too late. I said that I wouldn't, but I would head on upstairs anyway. I thanked them for dinner and dessert and went to my apartment. My mom still was not home. Some days she would do that, she would leave for days, maybe a week. I would have the apartment all to myself. I could always take care of myself, though.

After a while, the Octavius home became my second home. Rosie and Otto did not have any children of their own, so I think they enjoyed having me around. Once or twice a week I would go there for dinner. Most days after school, I would go there for a snack and a chat with Rosie.

Otto was a scientist, and he always worked really hard on his projects. He never talked about them with me until I was older, though. He became famous for his work, but at his home, when he wasn't working, he spent his time with Rosie and I. One day he gave me a worn copy of the book _Animal Farm_ by George Orwell. "You're an avid reader, I think you'll enjoy this," he told me. "But be careful. The binding is falling apart. That happens to a book when it's well loved."

While my home life tortured me, I forgot about it all when I was with Otto and Rosie. They helped me with my homework and always listened to what I had to say and gave me advice. I loved them so much. I once begged Rosie to have them adopt me, but she laughed and asked, "Wouldn't your mother miss you?" They still had no idea about my mother, how she wouldn't care.

They came to see my school play's production of _Charlotte's Web_, even though I was just the stage manager and I was not on stage. The play's coordinator had me go out on the stage to take a bow, anyway, and I saw Otto and Rosie smiling at me from the audience.

At Christmas, they gave me a copy of _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald and a small music box that played "Fur Elise", which is my favorite piece by Beethoven as well as his "Moonlight Sonata". I was speechless because I had no money to get them a gift. Then, I began crying. When Rosie asked me what was wrong, I explained that I hadn't got them anything for Christmas, yet they did so much for me.

"It's all right, Mika, you didn't have to buy us anything for Christmas. Just the pleasure of having you in our lives is enough. By seeing your smile, you have given us a great gift. Material possessions cannot compare," Otto said. What he said really lifted my spirit, and the rest of the night was a blast.

And for the record, my mother did not give me anything for Christmas.

On New Year's Eve, I stayed with the Octaviuses. We counted down to midnight and they drank champagne while I had white grape juice. It was a great time, and when the ball in Times Square dropped, Otto kissed Rosie and then picked me up in a great hug. It was strange to me, since the only physical contact I had ever felt was either punching, kicking, clawing, or some other act that resulted in my pain. And when Otto was hugging me, I felt like I was his child. It was all so wonderful.

We still watched TV even after midnight, and I fell asleep on the couch. Rosie covered me with a blanket. The next morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Sweet, sweet pancakes. Those were a rarity in our apartment. Otto was in the kitchen making them. Rosie was sitting at the table, drinking some coffee. I wished them a good morning and sat down at the table. Rosie said, "Mika, I called you mother to reassure her that you were here and you had fallen asleep, but the phone was said to have been disconnected."

"Oh, that happens sometimes. It's fine."

"But won't your mother worry?"

"I know she won't mind at all."

Otto ended the conversation by serving all of us a giant stack of pancakes. I put butter and syrup on them, and I didn't think I could eat all of the pancakes, but I did! They were so tasty, I knew I would never be able to find any other pancakes like that anywhere else.

After breakfast, I thanked them for everything and went upstairs. As usual, it was an empty apartment.

Time passed, and in late January we celebrated my birthday. Rosie baked me a vanilla cake with chocolate icing and purple candles on top. It was quite wonderful. I was given two books by them, _Watership Down_ by Richard Adams, and _1984_ by George Orwell. I thought they were great books.

In May, it was time for Rosie's birthday. Otto pulled me aside a few days prior to the occasion to tell me what we were going to do. We surprised her with a party with several of her friends. I gave her a big bouquet of flowers that she placed on the table so everyone could see.

At the end-of-the-year talent show, I was given the courage to defeat stage fright, thanks to Rosie. I stood up on that stage, alone, and sang the Smiths song "Asleep". They were in the audience cheering for me when I finished. I gave them the biggest smile I had ever given anyone.

I spent my summer visiting them to read and discuss books. Sometimes we would watch a movie. We watched _A Clockwork Orange_, and it instantly became one of my favorite movies.

Sometimes we'd go to the pool, but I was always a bit shy to go out in my bathing suit. Rosie would always encourage me, though. She noticed one day, though, that I had a huge bruise on my arm. I made the excuse that I had fallen down and hit my arm on something. She accepted the excuse, but she still had a look of suspicion on her face.

I started school again, and I was at the top of my class as usual. The teachers were amazed with my knowledge of everything. And when things got tough, I always turned to the Octaviuses, because they could explain it to me in a way I could understand.

So that's how things went until I was in my freshman year of high school.

There was a night in late October that changed my life. I could have died that night. I was still letting my mom abuse me, for I had not learned to speak up for what was right and wrong. That night, she was livid. Usually she wasn't so bad when her boyfriend of the time broke up with her, but that night it was different. I had been sitting on the couch reading _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley, and my mother stormed into the apartment.

She came to my side and started yelling at me, cursing at me. Then she snatched the book out of my hands and began to tear it up in front of my eyes. Every time I tried to plea for her not to do it, she'd smack me. She smacked me so hard my glasses fell to the ground and one of the lenses broke. After she was done with the book, she grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. I was jerked around so much. I got a glimpse of the floor and saw drops of blood on it, my blood.

This went on for a couple of minutes until I knew I had to do something. I began to scream for help. My mother did not want that to happen, so she clutched my throat with both her hands and began to throttle me. I flailed around, and at last I was able to strike her a couple of times. She let go for an instant, and I fell to the floor. The room was spinning, but I steadied myself. I fled to the door and undid the three locks as fast as I could. I swung open the door and flew down the steps to the Octavius apartment. My knees felt like Jell-O, and on the second floor landing, they gave way. I was sprawled on the floor, my body in enormous pain and blood on my pajamas. I banged on the apartment door with my fists as hard as I could. My voice was weak, but I screamed, "Otto! Rosie! It's Mika! Please help! She's trying to kill me! She's going to kill me! Help!" Within seconds, the door flew open and there they were, standing in the doorway. "Please... it's my mother... she's... she's..." I said with the last of my voice. Otto bent down and picked me up. He carried me inside, like I was a small child. Rosie locked the door behind them.

"Rosie, call the police. Tell them to hurry," Otto said. I was sobbing so much, and while Rosie called 911, he sat on the couch with me in his arms and stroked my hair trying to calm me down. "Take a deep breath, sweetheart, it's okay," he told me. The ambulance came and the paramedics placed me on a gurney and put me in the ambulance. Otto came with me in the ambulance and held my hand.

You're going to be all right..." he said. And that's when I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Otto and Rosie were sitting in chairs beside my bed. I looked up at them looking down at me. "What happened?"

Rosie explained to me, "They brought you here in the ambulance, but you had passed out. The police went up to your apartment, but they couldn't find your mother. They are searching for her now, and when they do, it's no doubt that she'll be going to jail."

"What did the doctors say?"

"Oh, you have a lot of bruises, a few cuts. Your lip was busted open, you had a bloody nose, but the only major damage is a few broken ribs. You'll heal in no time."

I lay there in the hospital bed thinking of how much more damage could have been done if I hadn't freed myself when I did."

Rosie went to get me a cup of water, and Otto asked me, "How long had this been going on?"

A tear slid down my cheek. "Since I was four years old."

He looked to the floor. "Rosie noticed something was wrong with you. I could feel it too."

Then he looked at me, and I knew what he was thinking.

"You know you could always trust us... we could have done something about this sooner. Why didn't you tell us?"

Another tear slid down, and another, and another. "I don't know. I guess I just couldn't. I thought I loved my mother. I thought I was being a good daughter by letting her hurt me. After a while, I just gave in." More tears fell down my face.

My voice crackled. "I thought I was going to die tonight."

Otto said, "Well, I'm glad that you didn't. To have you die and become just another statistic of abuse... It would be horrible. Rosie and I really care for you. We couldn't imagine losing another child."

"Another child?"

"Yes... we had a son, Paolo. Or at least he was supposed to be. He was stillborn. We tried to have another child, but Rosie was incapable of having any children after that. You know, he would have been about your age if he had been born."

I was shocked to hear that had happened to them. They always seemed so pleasant, but I bet they thought about their stillborn son a lot. I began to cry again, but Otto wiped my tears away. "Don't cry for Paolo. There have been so many tears for him already. And what's happened has happened. You needn't dwell on it." He came closer and gave me a warming hug. "Just be glad you're one who made it."

Rosie came back in the room with my cup of water. I thanked her for it. The rest of the day, I slept a lot. I refused to have anything to eat. I just didn't want anything. The nurse tried to force me to eat, but I never let the spoon reach my mouth. I just curled up in the blankets on my bed and slept.

I was never left alone. Either Otto or Rosie would be in my room at all times. Sometimes we'd sit in silence. Sometimes we'd have a small talk. They did go home, but at different times. They kept a vigil over me, like they were my guardian angels.

A day later, the news came that my mother had been caught and arrested. She had so many illegal drugs in her system. The police wondered why she hadn't overdosed. I asked the Octaviuses as to what was supposed to happen to me.

"We talked to the police, and they wanted to put you in a foster home," Rosie said. "But we couldn't have that happen. You're coming to live with us!"

I couldn't have been happier in my life. I used all the strength I had to give them a huge hug. A few days afterwards, I could leave the hospital. I was fine before, but the doctors were concerned about me not eating, so they kept me in. I finally began eating again because I was happy to know I would be living with the Octaviuses. I walked out of the hospital with Otto and Rosie behind me, and I rejoiced in seeing the clear blue sky and breathing in the fresh air instead of that stale hospital air.

We went to the apartment and had dinner. We watched _A Clockwork Orange_ again and then I went to bed. When I woke up in that extra bedroom that was to become mine, I could not believe I was really living with the Octaviuses. That day, Rosie and I walked up to my old apartment to gather my belongings. Everything I needed fit into a medium-sized suitcase. "You didn't have much, did you?" she asked me. I nodded. "But it was all very important to you." I nodded again. I took one last look at those walls that kept me in for all those years. I hated them so. But, never again would I have to go inside them again.

That night, I stripped off my clothes and looked into the mirror in my room. I looked horrible. My skin was ghostly pale, and you could see my wounds. They were everywhere, a plague upon my body. I had been so stupid, so blind as to think my mother actually loved me, and by letting her do that to me was obligated for me. I was hated myself for not standing up for myself, but I promised that I was going to take better care of the ones I loved and myself. Nothing would ever hurt me like that again.

There was a day where I came home from school and Otto and Rosie gave me a great surprise. They had taken the day off of work and painted my room. It was so beautiful. It had an Asian theme to it, and it just took my breath away. There was even a large bookcase on which I could have my collection of books.

It was sort of hard to get used to having people that loved me actually living with me. Sometimes I'd have terrible nightmares where my mom would come back and try to hurt me again, just reliving that night. After a while, I learned not to flinch when someone touched me.

Together, we had a happy life. We lived and loved together as one big, happy family. I never had to worry about being hurt. I always had assistance, and I was never left alone to fend for myself. It was so peaceful, so serene. I do not remember us ever arguing over anything.

Rosie and Otto never really nagged. I was part of our school's literary magazine, the tech crew, and the art club. I had straight A's in school. They were proud of every little thing I did, and I soaked up their praise like a cat in the sun. Rosie and Otto only mentioned that I should make friends once, although I never did make any friends of my own. Don't even mention boyfriends, for I never had one. I remained alone, and I liked it that way.

A year passed, and in January, it was my sixteenth birthday. It was a celebration just the three of us shared, like we shared all our other holidays.

Otto began working on a project with Oscorp soon after my birthday. It dealt with a cheaper energy source for the city. From the project, Otto would gain lots of money from it. We were all very excited. We went to a banquet to promote this project one night, and I met Harry Osborn, the man who was funding the project. I did not like Harry Osborn. I thought he was a creep, and all I could think of him was as a slimy creep.

A few months later, it was time for Otto to unveil his brilliant project. Rosie and I both attended, of course. There were lots of people who attended. I could not wait to see it because it had taken a while for it. Otto was a genius.

"Before we start, did anyone lose a bunch of twenties rolled up in a rubber band? Because we found the rubber band," he laughed. "It's a terrible joke, but thank you for coming. He winked at Rosie, and then to me.

He showed off his first project. They were four mechanical arms. They were very interesting, to say the least. Otto put those arms on his body. Part of it was actually in his body. It gave me chills to see them on him, moving about. He talked about them for a bit, addressing some of the concerns from the reporters. Then, he showed the second project. It dealt with a rare mineral called Tritium. Otto explained his project, and then he put it into action. One of his arms placed the Tritium in the center of this odd contraption, and it began working. Everyone was impressed with Otto's discovery.

Then, it all abruptly changed. The Tritium had magnetism to it. People's jewelry and watches were drawn into the mass. I had a ring on my finger that was given to me on my fourteenth birthday from Rosie and Otto, and I tried to hold onto it. Otto tried to reassure everyone. "It's just a slight magnetism, it will balance out soon enough," he said.

But it did not balance out. It just got worse and worse. Everyone else fled the building, except for Harry Osborn, Rosie, Otto, and I. Harry was ranting and raving about all the money that would be lost and such. What a selfish pig! Otto was struggling. He did not want to shut his precious masterpiece. I did not have a clue what to do. I just wanted us all to get out safely.

I saw Rosie on the other side of the room. She was trying to tell me something, but I did not hear any of the words coming out of her mouth. But Otto's words I heard very clearly. He looked directly at me and yelled, "Get out! Mika! Get out!"

I yelled back. "I cannot leave you here!"

"Yes you can! Please, you must go somewhere where it safe. You must promise me you will. Now! Get out of here right now!"

"I promise. But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Mika! Go!"

It gave me so much pain to leave Rosie and Otto there. But I keep my promises, and I said to them, "I love you," though I doubt they could hear me through the chaos. I turned to run out the door, and you wouldn't believe what I saw! It was Spider-Man! I had heard his name on the streets and in the news. I thought it was all just a scam, but I kid you not. It was he, in the flesh! He saw me there and didn't say a word. He just nodded once, like in his mind, he knew exactly how I felt.

I ran down those steps as fast as I could. I rushed out of that open door and gasped for air. Ambulances were there and the paramedics were taking care of some of the minor injuries. The police and fire departments were there as well. I heard a police officer call out, "Hey! Another person just came out, a girl!" And soon there were two officers beside me. One just stood beside me, while the other one asked me if there were any more inside. I coughed and said, "Rosie and Dr. Otto Octavius."

"Anyone else?"

"Harry Osborn... and... and Spider-Man."

The officers helped me to a nearby ambulance so the paramedics could check me out. I afterwards moved to a nearby ledge so I could alone observe the scene around me. Harry Osborn emerged from the building, and a whole crowd rushed after him. It was so scary sitting there alone. Then, a voice beside me said, "Here, I think you need this more than me."

I turned, and there was a young man standing beside me that hadn't been there a moment ago. He had a familiar face, I remembered that he had been one of the people in the building. He held up a blanket. I shook my head. "You can keep it," my voice replied, though it was raspy.

"No, I insist you have it. You look miserable." He draped the blanket around my shoulders and sat down on beside me on the ledge. He continued, "You were in there too."

"Yes."

"You're very young, about sixteen I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing in there with the others?"

"I am Mika Aria. I live with Dr. Octavius and his wife."

"Ah, Dr. Octavius told me about you. I interviewed him a couple days ago for a school report. I'm Peter Parker." He stuck out a hand. "It is nice to meet you, but the circumstances aren't wonderful, I'm afraid." I shook his hand.

"I wish they were better. I just – I don't know what to do. I left the two of them in there. I would rather die."

"I know how it is. I watched my Uncle Ben die a year ago. I could have saved him..."

I clutched the blanket around me tighter. A complete stranger and I were having one of those conversations where you open your heart and spill all the contents inside. I felt like breaking to pieces, because in the next moment, two gurneys were brought out of the building with two bodies on them. I knew them both. One was Rosie's; the other was Otto's. I could tell which was which. They were both loaded into ambulances and driven away. I turned to this Peter Parker beside me, and I couldn't help myself. I sobbed and wailed and called out for Rosie and Otto. Peter put his arm around my shoulders and comforted me the best way he could. "Let it all out. No one will think you're any less for doing so. Cry as much as you want," he said.

I cried with Peter by my side for a while. He turned to me and asked, "Would you like a ride home?" I nodded. I walked with him to a little scooter-bike. "It's not much, but if you can hold on, I can get you to your apartment as quick as possible. He handed me his helmet and I put it on. He got on the scooter-bike and I climbed up beside him and held on to his waist. Soon we were zooming through the streets. I was a little nervous, but sure enough, we got to the apartment quickly. Peter walked me to the apartment door. He turned to me and said, "I am very sorry for your loss. It's all right to grieve. You have a right to. You can stay strong, though. Keep your chin up. There is someone who cares. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." He handed me a piece of paper with a number written on it. I collapsed into his arms, letting out one last sob. He tried to calm me down. I replied, "Just...thank you."

I placed the key in the lock and turned it. The door opened, and I said goodbye to Peter. I shut the door then curled up in my bed, crying, so full of pain.

The next morning, I got up out of my bed and trudged to the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating, not at all. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. They were talking about the experiment gone awry. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I wanted to shut it out, to scream at it. I didn't want to believe the awful truth. I pushed the power button on the remote again and the screen went black.

I took my shower and got dressed. I went into Rosie and Otto's room though, and I started looking at all their possessions. Those things they left behind. Those things were precious to them, just as Rosie and Otto's lives were to me. They were my only true possessions. I opened up the closet door and took one of Otto's suits. It was gray. I stripped off my own clothes and put his suit on instead, complete with one of his ties that I liked best, a dark red and black striped one. The clothes were of course loose on me, but I put a belt on and it seemed to help. Standing there, looking at myself in the mirror, I could still sense the familiar cologne that Otto used to wear.

I stopped by a florist and got a bouquet of lilies. I decided that I was going to go down to the scene to grieve. I wasn't quite sure. I took the bus down there and went inside the wreckage. It looked worse then the day before.

I was standing there, looking at the mess, silently praying, when I heard a strange noise coming nearer. I slipped into a small corner behind a pile of wood. The noise stopped when it was inside. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"My Rosie's dead. My dream is dead. And these...monstrous things should be at the bottom of the river... along with me."

There was a slight pause, and then there was a somewhat panicked tone in his voice. "Something... in my head. Something talking... the inhibitor chip!" He paused again while I guessed he reached to check on the chip. "Gone," he said, and I knew what that meant. The arms could control him now, if they wanted to. The arms clicked and whirred. "Rebuild? No. Peter was right. I miscalculated."

So Otto was wrong about something, but didn't listen to the advice he was told! My eyes grew wide as I was hearing this. Then, something sinister switched inside of him.

"I couldn't have miscalculated. It was working, wasn't it?"

The arms clicked and whirred.

"Yes. We can rebuild. Enlarge the containment field. Make it bigger and stronger than ever! But we need money."

The arms did their thing again. I guessed that is how they communicated.

"No, I'm not a criminal."

I was glad something of conscience still remained in Otto, but then the arms overrode it. I heard him say, "That's right... the real crime would be not to finish what we started." I wanted to scream out to him that he shouldn't do it, but I had to stay in my hiding spot.

"We'll do it here. The power of the sun in the palm of my hand. Nothing will stand in our way! NOTHING!"

It didn't seem like the same Otto I knew. But I realized he had changed. He had really transformed into something else. I was unaware that the floorboards beneath me had begun to bend and creak and made a small noise. A metal tentacle smashed through the pile I was hiding behind and grasped me by the neck. It pulled me to Otto. There was still a lingering of an evil grin, but his expression changed when he saw me.

"Mika?!"

"Otto!"

"Release her," he told his arm, and it lowered my body to the ground and let go. It took a minute before I could breathe normally again.

"Mika, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I – I came here to grieve for you and Rosie."

"But you see, I am alive now."

"I can't believe it, but it's true."

"I know. I don't deserve to live any longer. You heard everything, I'm sure."

"That I did. But you don't have to die."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think you can use this to your advantage. You can help the world."

There was an awkward silence between us as he sat down beside me. "Mika, aren't you afraid of me? This hideous creature I've become?"

"Otto, I am afraid. But not of you. Those arms scare me, but I know you well enough that I have hope in my heart for you."

"But the inhibitor chip is gone. These arms can control me."

"I don't care. I would like to help you, Otto. I can go to the apartment and bring you anything you need. I am old enough to get a job after school to get money. Just ask me, and I will help you."

"That is very kind, Mika, but – "

"But nothing! It's what I can do. You have taken care of me for so many years, this is how I am repaying you."

He sighed. "I guess I have no other choice, do I?"

"I would never give in. So you would have to eventually."

"That's the girl I know," he laughed. "But why are you wearing that suit of mine?"

"I-I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come here." He said as he opened his arms to me.

I went back to the apartment with a small list of things to bring Otto. I brought him food, some clothing, a picture of Rosie, and a few blankets. I stuffed them all into my bag and took them to him at night. That is when I could visit him. I watched the news in the mornings, and there would be headlines about Otto going on a crime spree. Because of his four new appendages, they called him, "Dr. Octopus" or "Doc Ock". I knew that the arms were controlling his mind then, but I couldn't confront him about it.

He was usually working hard on rebuilding his project. I didn't want him to do it, but he did it anyway. There was no way I was going to face those mechanical arms. I could feel it; they didn't like me at all. I could smell blood on their parts, and I wondered how many people had been killed with them.

There were only a few days that I was around that the arms had taken over Otto. He lashed out at me, but never hurt me. I brought along a copy of _Animal Farm, A Clockwork Orange_, anything that could make him remember who I was and not to hurt me. After a while, I began sleeping down at the hideout. I would curl up in a blanket on the hard floor. I was so worn out trying to take care of Otto; I didn't take care of myself. He had always taken pride in my academics and was saddened that I had left school to help him. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

One day, Otto told me to go find some plans that he had in his desk in his office at home. I went off to the apartment and got some more supplies as well as the plans. As I was searching through his desk, I came upon some papers that had my name mentioned on them. I read them thoroughly, and discovered that they were adoption papers. I kept those to one side as I found the plans, then put the adoption papers in my pocket while I put the plans in my bag.

That afternoon, when I got back to the hideout, I gave Otto the plans. He thanked me and went back to his work. I read a book and waited for him to finish for the day. When he did, he sat down beside me and had dinner. After dinner, he pointed something out.

"There's a scar on your finger by your ring. I've never noticed it before."

I looked at my hand. "It's new."

"Where did you get it from?"

"The day you unveiled your project. When things began to go wrong and people's jewelry and watches were being pulled in by the magnetism of the Tritium. I didn't want to lose this ring, and so I held on to it as tight as I could. It cut into my flesh so much, it did that. It's not bad, though."

Days passed, and Otto and I took care of each other the best we could. One day, I found that Otto had finished rebuilding his project. I asked him if he was going to retry it again that night.

"Yes, I am."

"Are your calculations correct this time?" But after I said that, I realized I had hit a nerve. One of his arms whipped out at me and smacked me so I fell on the ground. "My calculations are correct! It is flawless!" He roared. But immediately, the Otto I knew snapped back into place.

"Oh my God, Mika, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that at all. It's just that... these things... they do this to me." He reached down and grabbed my hands to pull me up. "I never, ever meant to hurt anyone at all, but look where I am now."

He looked into my face and said, "Mika, tonight something might go wrong again. I'm not planning on it, but it might–"

I stopped him before he could go any further. "I wanted to tell you about something I think is important first."

"What is that?"

"When you sent me to find your plans that one day, I was searching through your desk for them when I found these." I pulled out the adoption papers that I had carried with me since I found them. They were slightly wrinkled, but Otto took them and looked at them.

"Were you planning on this?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Rosie and I knew that you had no other family. We wanted to adopt you, because you really are like our daughter. We were going to tell you after I unveiled the project and got the money that I was supposed to get from it."

I was stunned. He continued.

"But then everything went horribly wrong. I watched Rosie as she died, and I wasn't even sure you were all right. I was scared that I had lost both of you. But you are one of those that made it through, and I am glad for that.

"Do you have a pen handy?"

"What?"

"I need a pen. I am going to sign this, and you give it to the adoption agency. The address is listed right there on the paper. That is, if you want to be my daughter. I can understand if you don't want to, with these things." His mechanical arms lifted.

"No, I want to."

"Are you sure?"

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a pen. I handed it to him.

"I really want to be your daughter."

He took the papers to where he could sign them, and then handed them back to me. I pocketed them.

It began to near sundown, and Otto told me I should hurry to the adoption agency. I said I would. But before I went, he took me in his arms – his real arms, not his mechanical, cold, sharp ones – and hugged me close to his chest. I could see tears descending down his cheeks. "I want you to know, Mika, that if I happen to not survive tonight..."

"Please, don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth. As I was saying, if I happen to not survive tonight, I love you very deeply. I just wish that our time together could be longer. You must leave this place and never come back."

"I want to stay with you! Please don't leave me!" I hugged him tighter.

"If I live, I will come find you. But if I don't, I want you to have a pleasant image of me. I want you to remember all those good times we have shared."

He held me out at arm's length. "And I shall forever keep you in my heart, along with Rosie." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm afraid it is time. Farewell, my daughter. Don't ever forget I love you."

Through choked-back tears, I said, "I love you too."

And with that, I walked away, looking back occasionally at Otto. I really didn't want to leave him there alone, but I knew what I had to do. As soon as I had lost sight of him, I ran to catch the bus that could take me to the adoption agency. When I got there, the people helped me. They thought the papers were forged, but one of the workers found his files that said Rosie and Otto had gotten the papers a while ago. As soon as I left that building, I was Mika Octavius, only daughter of Otto Octavius.

I went back to the apartment and tried to fall asleep. I just couldn't though. I kept thinking about my father. I prayed that he would survive. I prayed that maybe, at last, we would be happy.

In the morning, though, he had not arrived at the apartment to fetch me. I turned on the news and the breaking story was about him. He had been fighting Spider-Man that night, and in the morning they had pulled my father's body out of the water. I saw the footage with my own eyes. I was angry at Spider-Man at first, but then later I discovered that it was not Spider-Man's fault. My father had sacrificed himself so that the city could be saved.

So that I could be saved, too.

I went to the funeral that took place a few days later. I couldn't believe that he was dead, both him and Rosie, gone. They had left most of the things in their will to me, with the exception of one or two things that didn't matter much. If I could have traded all the things they had willed to me to have both of them back, I would have.

I suffered for a long time. In fact, to this day I still grieve for the both of them. I won't ever be able to forget. Rosie was ever so kind, and she was the first person I met that was nice to me. She was a better mother figure than my actual mother was. Otto helped me learn so much, and I always felt closer to him, down to his dying day. I guess it's because he was the only father I ever had. They loved me, as I loved them, and I am eternally grateful for that.


End file.
